Protego
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Severus Snape has favourites but holds one above all others. He'd never dare make her identity known to anyone, especially her. Nor the lengths he would/has gone to for her protection. She was so very like Lily. But when an insufferable know-it-all learns his secret will it escape or will another, more life changing one form? Love? Severus/Hermione From mid-GOF onwards R&R!
1. A young Witch he once knew

**Protego**

A Young Witch he once knew

Severus Snape sat at his desk at the head of the Potions classroom silently marking papers as his fourth year class were occupied with brewing antidotes. He finished up another exceptionally average essay on the possibilities of Murtlap Essence. Severus fought back a yawn as he went to the final paper. It happened to be Miss Granger's.

As infuriating as the young Gryffindor could be, Severus did enjoy reading her work. Granted, she often exceeded the length set, much to his annoyance and did have an overly authoritative manner of recording her insights. None the less they were intriguing, interesting, and had more than on one occasion provoked his own thoughts with her excellence. She reminded him of his adolescent self in many ways because of this, but more so of a young witch he once knew.

Severus felt his heart grow heavy for a moment and found himself looking up through his stands of black hair and to Hermione. He could see her there now, red hair replacing the tamed brown curls, the same concentrated gaze as she tended to her potion. His dark gaze had lingered for a second too long, luckily interrupted by the smell of burning. He scanned the class to discover that Seamus Finnigan had managed to set his cauldron alight and, as a result, his tie. The rest of the students had decided this was hilarious and the noise began. Oh, how he loathed_ the noise._

All eyes were on Seamus, bar Miss Granger who was beside him and continued stirring the contents of her cauldron in an oblivious bubble it seemed. Her tranquillity and concentration distracted Severus for a second as he rose from his chair.

The room fell silent and he emanated his usual menace. As a result they all shuffled to their seats "What" Severus began "Seems to be the problem Mr Finnigan". It was only at the sound of his voice that Hermione became aware of what was going on and lifted her attention from her potions book.

"Put it out, someone!" Seamus panicked, as he looked at his half disintegrated tie "For the love of-"

"Aquamenti" Severus cast in a bored tone.

"Perhaps that is a charm you should invest in Mr Finnigan, ten points from Gryffindor for a clear display of _idiocy_" he added, taking back to his seat "Get back to your antidotes or I will dock ten points from each student without a completed potion by the end of class" he warned.

Severus took a moment to let his eyes return to Hermione's essay.

"Oh and Granger" he added.

"Yes, sir?" Hermione replied, setting down her wand.

"Five points from Gryffindor. One ought to be aware of one's surroundings. Exercising a little vigilance wouldn't be too much of a stretch, would it?" he stated, words dripping with cynicism.

"No Sir" she agreed, a little solemn tinge to her voice.

Severus didn't see her expression. Part of him didn't want to. He wasn't purposely trying to reprimand her. Okay, maybe he was but it was necessary. A remark like this would reaffirm his status as feared Potions master, but more importantly mask his true opinions and feelings toward the young witch. Besides, facial expressions often perplexed him or attempted to appeal to his emotions, something he was not interested in – or so Severus rationalised in that moment.

Half an hour later and Snape was embarking on the final paragraph of Hermione's thesis of the usage of Murtlap Essence for more internal wounds, those of a psychological nature. Needless to say, Snape was enthralled as the lesson drew to a close and he didn't notice the students taking their work from the marked pile without a word and departing. All save for Hermione of course, who was now watching him read. She went to open her mouth to speak but was silenced by a single raised finger. Snape did not divert his eyes nor show any ounce of the enjoyment he was getting from reading her findings. He reached the end and took his quill to the parchment.

His dark eyes flashed upward to meet her anxious brown stare squarely and Severus handed her work to her in a precise motion.

"Outstanding work Granger" he commented "I have taken the liberty of writing down several journals you may find of use if your interest in the subject remains"

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione smiled.

Severus observed her leaving before the smallest of smiles began to fathom on his lips. A moment from his reverie disturbed him in that instant and her name occupied his thoughts.

Lily Potter.

It sent a shiver through him, settling his face into a more familiar frown.

* * *

"Well?" Harry questioned her as she finally entered the hall.

"Nothing, just Snape being Snape" Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"What did you get?" Ron pestered as they began to walk.

"Outstanding and some further reading" Hermione answered happily.

"Blimey, all I got was 'acceptable' and even that came with 'I suppose' after it" Ron complained.

"Come on, we best get to lunch. I'm famished" Harry said.

"I'll meet you later, I'm just going to the-" Hermione began.

"Library" the boys interrupted simultaneously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off contently, books in hand and Snape's suggestions in the other.


	2. Levicorpus

Levicorpus

It was drawing to the end of lunch as Severus skulked through the shelves of the restricted section. He never did care for lunch, opting to have his food delivered to his quarters by House-elf later in the day. Besides, this allowed him to roam the library during daylight hours without the usual commotion of students and a little peace to break up his day from teaching the little darlings. He finally acquired the text he'd been searching for when he heard an indignant shout of "Put me down you arrogant, bullying, toerag!"

Severus felt as though he'd been transported through time. Nausea hit his stomach as he relived the moment James Potter had him by his ankles, dangling helplessly in the air and squawking like a dying Jobberknoll. He steadied himself, bitterness scouring his tongue.

"Not likely Granger!" the voice of Malfoy sneered in the distance.

His head shot up at this.

"Oh look she's reaching for her wand" another boy jeered to be met with laughter.

"Wand just out of reach?" a third teased.

Severus, who'd now swallowed his repressed memories, whipped his wand from his robe, moving with speed to the source of the commotion at the other end of the library.

"Wait, Draco she's got it, run!"

"Oppug-" she began.

With that Severus rounded the corner and Hermione hit the ground with a thud, out cold. The boys bolted and so he sent a furious whip of his wand at their hides, sending a caning jinx after them as they fled.

"Not _so_ fast. Draco" Severus stated calmly, enchanting the exit shut with a SNAP.

Draco turned to him "Ah Professor, you see"

"Don't, play dumb, with me" Severus warned, pinning him against the door with a wand to his chest "I will deal with you_ later_ and trust me when I say the punishment will be more _severe_ than last time"

Malfoy gulped, now a lot paler than usual as Snape dismissed him, slithering through the door like the miserable worm he was.

* * *

Hermione blinked really hard, opening her eyes for the first time after having hit the floor. Everything seemed a little fuzzy, like a haze had been cast over her vision. On noticing that Malfoy had vanished along with Crabbe and Goyle, darkness over took once more. Hermione scrunched up her face, as though validating that her eyes were still open.

"Miss Granger?" a familiar voice enquired as she adjusted herself into a seated position.

Lo and behold in front of her was Severus Snape, crouching at her side. His pale stern face had disrupted what she thought was another black out, turning out to only be his robes.

"I could have dealt with him on my own" Hermione breathed, wincing as the Professor lifted her wrist to inspect it.

"Yes, and the jinx you were about to delight Mr Malfoy with may have just bought you the next ticket home on the Hogwarts Express" Snape commented flippantly, eyes focused on her swollen forearm.

She gave him a scowl, and he raised a challenging eyebrow. They stared at one another in a stand-off-ish manner for a moment "Come to my office" he ordered placidly, standing.

"Surely I should go to Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione questioned, reluctantly taking the hand he offered in assistance. It was either his surprising strength or the speed at which she was on her feet with no support that threw Hermione off, she felt oddly light and unsteady at normal altitude.

"She can do no more than I for a sprained wrist. Now, unless you wish to walk the additional 15 minutes to the hospital wing, I suggest you follow me" Snape answered in a clipped manner. For somebody so adamant to assist he was rather impatient. Alas, as much as it peeved her, Hermione couldn't defy his logic or protest as he was already halfway down the corridor. She caught up, sulking like a puppy after her master it seemed, dawdling at his side. Instantly Hermione dismissed the analogy, attempting to conjure an alternative as a throbbing pain coursed through her arm. She must have made a noise she wasn't aware of as the Potions master's eyes fell on her briefly, with what she could have sworn was a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Snape did not smile to her knowledge, then again she was in pain – it would fit his character to take pleasure in the misery of others.

After a few seconds the pair reached the dungeons and were at the door to his office beside the potions classroom.

"In" Snape ordered.

'_Is he angry at me for taking up his time or what?' _she thought entering the dimly lit room.

"Sit" he added.

'_I guess I am a dog if I am heeding to single word commands'_ Hermione huffed to herself, she would have stalked away if it were not for the agonising pain. She cradled her wrist, attempting to support it as she sat at his desk. Snape then strode over to a door to her left. Hermione looked at it with an odd expression, always under the impression it was a broom cupboard. He didn't speak and simply waved his wand at the door in a circular motion.

"No password?" Hermione asked.

He didn't respond, seemingly ignoring her inquiry and leaving Hermione to her own thoughts "Fine"she breathed quietly so he could not hear as he ventured in.

She had been in his office once before in order to steal ingredients for Polyjuice potion, not that Snape knew that until after the event. He never reprimanded her for it come to think of it. Hermione gazed around the room a floating basin hovered on one of the many precisely ordered shelves. She did not recall seeing it on her last visit but was not in a state to begin deciphering it.

Instead her curious brown eyes wandered to the open door to what she assumed were Professor Snape's quarters. A darkly varnished four-poster bedstead stood against the furthest wall, adorned in green velvet that was folded too neatly to have been slept in recently. Plenteous bookshelves framed it from ceiling to floor with beautiful leather bound volumes that Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from for a moment. It distracted her from the ache of her hand, craning her neck to see what else the very private Snape had in his bedroom. As she leant backward a worn black leather armchair came into her eye line. It basked in firelight, an open book resting on its arm comfortably; it was inviting and seemed the only comfortable element she could spy. With that Snape returned, casting the door shut in his wake.

He threw down a fold of cloth on the desk in front of her, without commenting how she was blatantly invading his quarters with her prying eyes. Instead, Severus made for the step-ladder, rifling though a few vials on his extensive shelving.

"No Potter or Weasley to your rescue then?" he noted astutely into the silence that filled the room. Hermione pulled a narrow gaze at the exit opposite her in refusal to cooperate with his vilification "So am I to hear an account as to how you came so very upside down in mid-air or not?" Severus attempted, sounding bored instead of the concern he felt.

"No" Hermione stated "It was nothing really" she added in an undertone, her eyes became wet as another surge of pain hit her.

"Clearly" Snape noted, dragging out the word, he would have shaken his head for her stubbornness if he weren't so rigid himself. He dismounted the steps, blue vial in hand "And that is why your wrist has swollen like a boysenberry" he pointed out.

"I'll be fine Professor, I'll just ice it in the common room" Hermione insisted.

"_Why_ is it so very difficult for you to follow instruction?" Severus sighed tiresomely, setting down the remedy along with his wand before pulling a chair to her side. He sat and took her arm for further inspection without a word.

Hermione, not sure whether to be enraged by his comment or pleased that he was being so conscientious, observed him for a few seconds. His fingertips were soft, as was his hold on her arm – not quite what she expected from such a stone faced wizard. His brow was knitted as he ran his fingers over the bones as to be sure it was indeed a sprain as he suspected. It was an ugly sprain, but a sprain none the less. He emptied the vial onto her bruised wrist without a second thought.

It stung and she inhaled "What was that?" she seethed "You could have warned me" Severus didn't answer nor divert from the task at hand whilst deep in concentration or thought; Hermione couldn't tell. As the liquid dissolved Severus took his wand and brought it slowly over her forearm, the cloth morphing into a bandage support in its wake.

"Equally, exercising some control over your _mouth_ may save you aggravation in the future. Have you considered that _not_ rising to the occasion may prove more…effective" he concluded his suggestion as the bandage tied itself off neatly.

"He's a Syltherin, surely you'd-" Hermione began in irritation.

"Surely I'd what?" he interrupted slowly, carefully articulating each word and allowing it to resonate. It sounded as though he was testing her. Was this really necessary? Hermione gritted her teeth, bracing herself to say what she had no aim of sharing and to heck if she got a detention for running her mouth, as he was insinuating she did on a regular basis.

"He called me a mudblood" she informed, trying not to sound so weak and helpless as she felt "Said I deserved it. But you wouldn't understand that. And with all respect, sir, why do you care so much?"

Hermione had spoken impatiently. She'd frankly had enough of her Professor's drawling and sarcastic contribution to her day and was very well at the end of her tether. Was the charge of having him heal her, and not Madame Pomfrey, a litany of questions? His eyes became more infuriated that she'd ever witnessed and yet she could not read his expression. There was something else unfolding in his thoughts, as there always seemed to be.

Severus began speaking before his mind and judgement could intervene "I am very" he paused, waiting for the correct word to fathom on his tongue "_protective_ of you, Hermione"

Her expression shifted from annoyance to confusion and then into that category in which Severus could not ascertain the muddle of emotions surfacing. A little perplexed by his own admission, something he'd held close to his chest for so long, he resolved to terminate the situation he'd got himself into.

"Out" he commanded. The door to his office sprung open.

Hermione did as she was told, apparently being very compliant when utterly stumped. She turned to look at the wizard once more as she entered the potions classroom but the door had practically clipped at her heels.

Hermione wandered back to the common room unhurriedly, replaying the exchange in her mind repeatedly. One thing stuck out to her more than all else "He called me _Hermione_" she whispered on reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady.


	3. Pragmatic

Pragmatic

Severus exhaled, bringing a hand to his forehead. How could he have been so idiotic as to tell her that? _'Blast that witch for her…! Her...!'_ He wanted to say 'way with me' but refused to admit that a witch of a mere 17 years could have drawn out such a private thought without so much as a wave of her wand. It was ridiculous. Preposterous!

He stared at the door ruefully.

Of course he knew the effect that _word_ could have on someone. Why he'd lost the most important person in his world to that wretched _word_. The anger in Severus' chest unfurled to a familiar guilt, thoughts of his Lily plaguing him. They had been etched so very deeply on his heart so many years ago and yet began to seep through his body like fresh wounds. Severus felt weary; he was rendered weak and unmoving as regret filled his soul. He could never take back what he had said to Lily Potter that day, he'd tried whilst he could but no attempt could eradicate the label he'd marred her with. For that she had ousted him from her life, casting him away and leaving him desolate and alone in a world that appeared to have no place for him. He'd realised from then on that word is a branding iron, only capable of harm and a vicious vice for the weak who need to assert their deluded superiority. The moment he'd uttered that disgusting combination of letters had set the course for the rest of his life. If he had just held his tongue he would not have found the death-eaters, nor fallen into favour with the Dark Lord. He would have seen the light in the world and fought for it by _her_ side. Severus Snape knew in the depths of his decrepit, festering excuse for a soul that he could have saved her – even if she had still chosen _Potter_.

His lovely Lily would still be alive.

Severus sensed wetness on his cheek and banished it with a shaken palm. Stiffening his expression he watched the teardrop roll between his fingers, disappearing out of his grasp. He inhaled with a rasp of a breath, dragging his reluctant mind from self-wallowing and to the worry at hand.

His imbecilic lapse in judgement was undeniable but there was nothing he could do change it now. Of all the things Severus Snape was back then, pragmatic remained one of them. He rose to his feet and began to pace.

_'She could have taken it the wrong way'_ he pondered. Then again, was there a right way to take 'I'm very protective of you?' and what way did he intend her to take it? He hadn't realised what he was saying it until it was done and Severus couldn't have very well explained himself. He couldn't let Hermione know about how he saw so much of his Lily when he looked at her or admit such weakness and vulnerability for feeling that way. That was why he'd dismissed her so abruptly for Merlin's sake! Severus had equally negated to mention how he admired her strength, her brilliance and her infallible sense of self for the same reason. His pride was at stake, something he had only a scrap worth protecting. He suddenly felt uneasy as his musings began skimming on inappropriate and dangerous territory once more. It was what he'd concluded and that was the end of the matter.

He paused.

_'If he had gone into things she would have told someone anyway'_ he reasoned mentally. Hermione couldn't hold her tongue to save her life, always running her mouth with her know-it-all tendencies. His heart flurried with an unknown sensation. He would have been sent from Hogwarts under some mistaking of intention or worse, she would tell Potter and his years of protecting _him_ in secret would all come to nothing. The Dark Lord would find out his true allegiance _somehow_ and that would be him and the Wizarding World's best chance gone.

"Nobody can know"he whispered to himself, the same condition from the day he devoted his life to Harry's protection haunted his thin pale lips as he spoke. He could see Dumbledore's imploring look now as he stared at his shut door. With than an abstract consideration entered his mind briefly _'What would mistaken intention infer?' _Severus turned on his heel, not gracing the thought with so much as a few seconds of his time. Never did he conceive that a student would pass his midst that was so like Lily, that she would be a second chance.

Severus rationalized in that instant, in his office of the dungeons of Hogwarts, that Hermione Granger's presence in his life was a means to prove to himself that he could have kept Lily from harm. His actions both past and future were to ultimately aid to Potter- between him and Weasley they wouldn't stand half a chance against the Dark Lord.

Therein lay his resolution: to speak to Hermione only when necessary. Her protection was part of Harry's now, his sole mission. He would remain seen and not heard, Severus felt as though he was sixteen again and stalked into his quarters. All the while his mind picking at the seams of his newly formed reasoning, a sense that something was lurking deep beneath his consciously approved motives.


	4. Equally Pragmatic

Equally Pragmatic

It had been weeks since the incident in the library and Harry and Ron still hadn't stopped scowling at Malfoy. It was beginning to irritate her. Not only was the animosity rife, the care she'd received afterward remained a regurgitated topic of discussion. The comments often followed potions or whenever the trio's paths bypassed Snape's or Malfoy's in the corridors. In fact, even when they were doing work and there was a lull in conversation the subject would fill it.

"I still can't believe it was Snape who healed you" Ron stated, staring at the ceiling of the common room. He was stretched across the majority of the sofa whilst Hermione sat at the opposite end, attempting to read her potions book in peace.

"Well it isn't that hard to believe Ronald. He is a teacher, he has an obligation to student well being" Hermione responded pointedly.

"Still doesn't change the fact that he's a bit of a git though" Ron continued after a few seconds.

Harry, who was seated opposite, nodded, turning over the egg in his lap thoughtfully.

Hermione's lips thinned at this, clutching the edges of the book on her lap a little tighter. She couldn't openly correct Ron's judgement. After all, she hadn't disclosed the whole story when finally reaching the common room that afternoon. She wasn't really sure what to say about Snape's admission and so omitted it from the account. Besides, ever since she could have sworn that Professor Snape was actively ignoring her. There were no notes on her essays and he didn't acknowledge her presence at any given time other than when he was forced to i.e. answering a question in class. What aggravated her most about this was, on the face of it, Snape was not acting outside the parameters of his usual, reserved self.

Was she expecting different treatment? Hermione discarded this thought whenever it surfaced, focusing instead on the possibility that she'd imagined the whole conversation. _'I did feel rather odd after having come to on the library floor' _was beginning to sound like an explanation rather than mere rationalisation as well as more plausible as the days turned into weeks.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh nothing" Hermione wavered; face softening and looking at the wrist she'd hurt. It had healed in an evening - that also troubled Hermione. She had since made it a personal mission to discover what potion Snape had used on her and after many a trip to the library had gotten nowhere. It was more advanced than anything she could find, even in the restricted section (Harry didn't miss his invisibility cloak that evening). She deduced, therefore, he must have created it himself, and if that were the case why waste it on her? Then again, she could have been an unwitting human guinea pig – that was equally plausible and not too much of a stretch of the imagination. In short, Hermione was full of questions and would not be getting any answers soon. It infuriated her. Filled with discontent she huffed toward the door "Come on, we better go to the Great Hall for our study period"

"What has her wand in a knot?" Harry whispered to Ron as they traipsed after her.

"No bloody clue mate" Ron replied wearily.

* * *

The whole hour that had passed was filled with whispers of the Yule ball, something else that was pushing Hermione toward her wit's end. All conversation with any other girl bar Ginny was ball related. Who are you going with? What are you wearing? I got my dress from Madame Malkins, what about you? It would have drove Hermione potty weeks ago if she hadn't already been asked, not that anyone knew this. She smiled to herself triumphantly as she resumed writing. The incessant chatter was hard to block out but finally Hermione had reached her zone. She was rounding off her latest potions work, at long last, and even the presence of a certain Potions Master was not throwing her off her stride, despite the side-glance George and Fred had just received opposite her.

"Oi Hermione, you're a girl" Ron stated, turning to her.

"Oh well spotted" she returned, eyebrows set in an unimpressed expression. This better not be going where she thought it was. She'd hinted for weeks that she wanted him to ask her but being his stupid self hadn't picked up on it. Besides she was content, more than content with her date. Absolutely thrilled with her date.

"Well, you can come with-" he began, making a dancing gesture only to be cut of by a rather sharp knock to the head.

Hermione winced as Harry received one too and the source of the aggravation meandered past. As thankful as she was that Ron was getting his comeuppance, this wasn't what she had in mind.

Severus took a few more steps away from the group, flicking through his book lazily. Why had he just done that? _'He was causing a ruckus that's why' _he justified to himself _'Not that I was reading her mind or anything…Oh Merlin's beard now she's looking at me'._

Hermione was staring at him, he could feel her eyes on his back, mystified yet rattled was the feeling he picked up on. Severus focused on his book in his arms, finally finding the page he was on. Silently he continued patrolling the hall, casting his eye over to the Gryffindors as he wandered around the Hufflepuff table, shushing them also as he went. Severus kidded himself that he was seeking reason to take points from Gryffindor and perhaps yield his weapon again but that ruse didn't last for long. He was trying to enter Hermione's head, out of curiosity of course..._'Finally'_ he thought to himself.

She was angry. So _very_ angry that he couldn't even read her thoughts. Severus' eyebrow perked up in intrigue. _'Holy Hellebore, I can't see beyond the red!' _he blinked, a flash of Weasley's bamboozled face and Potter's rather scared expression bleeding through the crimson haze. Severus was then, rather rudely, booted from her head. Unknowingly judging by Hermione's unfaltering eye contact with the red headed moron. _'Fool' _he chuckled to himself.

He stubbed his toe at this, lips wringing as he concealed it gracefully. Reaching the front of the hall as Hermione jolted up from the bench. Severus couldn't help but wonder as to what incited such rage from her. He could see she was upset and it stirred him, though he didn't want to admit that he'd noticed or cared, on her progression towards him.

Hermione halted, a foot shy of him and handed her book in; eyes flickering up at his with a tinge of what he could have sworn was embarrassment. Severus took it with a swift motion, trying to read her further through his still countenance. But before he could ascertain anything more, she was already done dismissing the Weasley boy and was half way out the Great Hall. Severus managed to edge his way back into her mind for a second or two as she stormed off, there was a lot less steam but much to his annoyance he now saw his own face, both from moments ago and their conversation in the office occupying her thoughts. Severus frowned.

"She's lying though" Ron informed Potter.

"If you say so" he didn't sound too convinced.

"Look" Ron began. Severus' ears pricked up as he saw his opportunity, head lulling to its side out of tedium and irritation.

"We've just got to grit our teeth and do it" the boy continued.

Setting his book down and plucking his sleeves back ever so slightly, Severus listened. He was going to enjoy this and perhaps they'd shed light on Granger too.

"Tonight, when we get back to the common room we'll both have partners, agreed?"

"Agreed" Potter nodded.

Now they'd concluded their lovely conversation, and he'd ascertained what had Hermione in such a flap, he gladly silenced Potter and Weasley by pushing the pair's heads down with force, a little content bubbling up within him.

* * *

Hermione reached her dormitory with a seething temper. Ron Weasley was officially an idiot, had made her seem like a complete loser and Snape had witnessed the whole thing! '_That condescending and judging look in his eyes...lording over everyone as though he's above it all. What must he have been thinking!'_ she reeled _'In fact he probably enjoyed the whole thing! He seemed amused! Or did he?'_

A moment passed, _'Stupid Ronald' _Hermione ended.

It took her a few seconds of cooling off, staring outward onto the grounds from her window, eyes lingering along the fringes of the Forbidden Forest. Centring herself, Hermione realised that Ron wasn't the main problem here. He'd just been the unfortunate one to set her off like one of Fred and George's exploding whizz-poppers. Now the smoke cleared and the equally foggy root of her unsettle was visible to her. This was it. The last bristle in her broom had been ruffled and Hermione was done with speculation. She was going to get to the bottom of her business with Severus Snape if it was the last thing she did.


	5. Investigations Begin

_Thanks for all the reviews and interest so far guys, it's really encouraging! Just wanted to clarify after a rather odd review that insinuated inappropriate behaviour in my story (which hasn't happened, I would never write something so foul) I've made Hermione 17, despite her age of 15/16 in the books – this is for the purposes of plot and I sort of organised the story around a few scenes that popped into my head, it wouldn't really work if I started later in the series. Just imagine Hogwarts keeps you till you're about 20! Without further ado…_

* * *

Investigations begin 

Morning light crept over the grounds as Hermione whipped her scarf round her neck. She had actually slept well, perhaps because she knew that something would come out of today. The temperature was frigid and Hermione dithered for a moment. Everyone else was in the Great Hall, finishing off the remnants of breakfast as Hermione had slunk away, which wasn't too hard a task as she hadn't spoken to Ron since their 'moment' and Harry was either smart enough or fearful enough to stay out of it.

She bit her lip, eyes surveying her path. Having not spotted a soul, she began trotting down the hill. This morning held optimism in the air, which Hermione inhaled with determination in her eyes. To decrypt Severus Snape she had to start to start somewhere, and where better than the beginning. With that incentive in mind she took the path down to Hagrids with a sense of purpose, knocking on the door briskly. She gave herself a hug in an attempt to warm up, looking back up at the castle thoughtfully.

"Oh Hermione, what a nice surprise. Come in" Hagrid greeted, on opening the door. He stepped aside, allowing her to enter his hut.

"Thanks, it's a bit chilly" she smiled, stepping into the warm abode.

Hagrid cast his eyes toward the castle on realising he was two students short from his usual visitors "No Harry or Ron?" he asked, bemused.

Hermione gave him a look, almost of exhaustion, that made Hagrid realise he wasn't to expect any more visitors this morning, at least not accompanying Hermione.

"Right" he verified sensing the tension, closing the door "Cup of tea then?" he offered cheerily, clasping his hands together "I was just about to make a brew"

"Please" Hermione answered, her usual seat beside Fang and smoothing his sleeping head. He nuzzled up to her dozily, yawning as he settled against her lazily.

Hermione loved coming to Hagrid's. From the ever-warm hearth to the scent of, well, Hermione wasn't exactly sure what the smell was but it was pleasant and could only be described as 'nature' but not in the farmyard sense.

"So, what brings you here, Ron been a bit of a nuisance then?" Hagrid asked, unhooking the kettle from above the fire.

"You could say that" Hermione replied with a sigh as she was presented with an oversized.

"Well take no notice Hermione" the half giant began, pouring as he spoke "He'll come to his senses one day or 'nuther" he assured, setting the cast iron back over the scarlet flames and folding the pink floral handkerchief in his hands.

"I appreciate the sentiment Hagrid but that's not why I came to talk" Hermione started, helping herself to milk and lifting her gaze. She spied the cloth, embroidered with satin ribbon in the most interact of patterns "…to…you" she concluded, trying to work out as to how such a refined piece of linen could have come by the groundskeeper. It didn't exactly fit in with Hagrid's rustic aesthetic.

"Oh" he reacted. Hagrid then noted Hermione's intrigued expression "This was from Madame Maxine, gave it to me for…well for safe keeping let's just say". Hermione could have sworn his cheeks were flushing but the beard was obstructing her view.

"It's lovely" Hermione noted with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. Hagrid gave a contented smile, poking the article into his breast pocket "I actually had something to ask you Hagrid" she continued. Hermione placed her cup down and readjusted herself. Broaching this subject would have to be done delicately.

"What do you know about Professor Snape?"

Hagrid gave her a befuddled look "Just as much as anyone, which isn't a whole lot. Very private wizard is Professor Snape, keeps himself to himself. Giving you a spot of bother is he?"

"You could say that" Hermione said a little deflated. She looked up to Hagrid "I meant before he was Potions Master…when he was a student here" Hermione elaborated "You were groundskeeper then, weren't you?"

"Aye" Hagrid confirmed wearily, bringing his brows together.

"Has he always been so-" Hermione searched for a word desperately, it was somewhere in her rattled brain _'Great, so now I can't even decide on a word to describe Snape' _she resolved to herself.

"Grumpy?" Hargrid offered, interfering with her thoughts.

"Guarded" Hermione replaced quickly.

"I suppose, can't remember a time when he wasn't to be honest with 'yer Hermione." Hagrid answered, placing his palms on his knees and leaning back into his chair with a creak "Even as a student he was always with his nose in a book or pulling that face, you know the one…as though a foul smell was wafting under his nose" Hagrid said, gesturing vaguely to his nostrils "Why d'you ask?"

"Just curious" Hermione deferred _'Well that isn't hard to imagine'_

"I shouldn't speak badly of a teacher. He is a very good wizard" Hagrid countered "Despite all the doom and gloom…among other things" his expression became morose "…turned spy for Dumbledore before the downfall of you-know-who. But I suppose you knew that already" he trailed off.

"Yes" She didn't know that until _now_ in all honesty. Did that mean he was affiliated with he-who-must not be named? It must have been a close affiliation at that, why else would Dumbledore have him as a spy? He did seem the type though, if his menacing energy was anything to go on. Had he tortured then? Killed?

"Does he have a wife?" Hermione interjected absentmindedly.

"Now that's a p'culiar question!" Hagrid responded.

"What I mean is, does he have a family of any kind? Anyone close to him?" Hermione recovered. She wasn't sure why she'd phrased the question so oddly.

"No, not to my knowledge. Like I said, keeps himself to himself." Hagrid reiterated. Hermione had hit a wall then. She was hoping to learn more about the mysterious wizard, maybe get some clues as to why he'd said what he had to her. It's not like, if she were the reclusive, private and previously dark wizard that Hagrid was portraying she would tell one of her students (who wasn't in your house) 'I'm very protective of you', would you? Highly unlikely in fact. Actually the more she thought about it the more curious the statement seemed. She took a sip of her tea with roused suspicion.

"There was Lily mind you" Hagrid added after a moment.

Hermione's eyes widened "Lily? As in Lily Potter?" she stifled, nearly choking on her drink.

"Shouldn't ha' told you that" Hagrid said in an all too familiar manner.

"Hagrid?" she pled.

"Oh alright, but you gotta promise this stays between you and me. Doesn't leave these four walls, you understand?" he said, giving in.

She nodded.

Hagrid leant forward, looking out the window as though for prying ears or eyes before turning to Hermione. His voice became low and serious "When Professor Snape was a student here, along with Harry's mum and dad. Things were not…friendly per say" Hermione's brow knitted in concentration at this, resting her elbows on her knees "Now this is just from what I observed but…he were bullied something fierce was old Snape. Didn't help himself mind you, never had the courage to stand up to them…didn't like confrontation from what I recall" he continued. If it weren't for the honesty of Hargrid's character Hermione wouldn't have believed his tale. Severus Snape being afraid didn't seem to make sense, nor him being unable to stand up for himself. With the menace he exuded the scenario would surely have been the other way round. _Surely_?

Hagrid's voice then softened, along with his expression "But then there was Lily" He appeared to be lost in his thoughts for a moment, a sense of light in his eyes "Only true friend he had was Harry's Mum, the pair were as thick as thieves. Always chatting away in some corner of the grounds or other. Hardly saw them parted…that was until fifth year"

"What happened in fifth year?" Hermione interrogated, completely fascinated. Hagrid gave Hermione an odd look, one she could not read entirely. There was a sense of an unwillingness to say anymore on the subject lingering in his eyes. The fire crackled at this, demanding more wood and prompting the half-giant to tend to it. Hermione was left in contemplation, almost mourning - both for Harry's sake and Snape's. Clearly they had parted ways after this incident in their fifth year.

"Hagrid, what was Lily like?" Hermione posed after a moment of silence.

Rubeus, looked over his shoulder before going back to stoking the fire with a small smile "Lovely girl she was, always had a smile on her face" he said with a hint of sadness "A hard working Gryffindor, always reading under the willows by the Black lake. She was quite like you come to think of it"

Hermione fell into her seat a bit more, resuming to stroke Fang's head; she had a lot to process.


	6. The Brick Wall and the Teaspoon

_Hey everyone, just wanted to thank you all for your support so far - it's awesome! Yay you! (hence all my updates). I'm heading off on holiday for a week so there won't be an update for a bit. I did, however, finish up this chapter this morning for you. I hope it tides you over! Until the next update, enjoy, Lucia x_

* * *

The Brick Wall and the Teaspoon

Hermione sat in Potions thoughtfully, paying attention but finding her mind drifting. Whenever she looked at Professor Snape all she could do was return to what Hagrid had said. Trying to picture him fragile was proving difficult, let alone in a situation like the one she'd found herself in. He seemed impenetrable as though nothing could ail him. Then again, saying that, she had. She _clearly_ had after being practically flung out of his office. He was a contradiction in this aspect. In fact the more Hermione thought about it Severus Snape was entirely composed of contradictions. He was a Death Eater turned spy and he taught at Hogwarts yet despised every student - well barring Malfoy, that pathetic idiot could do no wrong in Snape's eyes. _'I bet he never even gave him detention'_ she speculated. Hermione cast her eyes to her left, Malfoy was quietly stirring his potion as Snape towered over him.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, going back to her own potion, focus shifting as soon as she resettled on her stool. What had puzzled Hermione most about her visit to Hagrid's was the comparison between herself and Lily Potter. _'I wonder' _Hermione pondered.

She sounded like a wonderful person from what Harry had said from time to time, recalling the accounts of others. Was there a _thing_ there? Between Harry's mother and Snape? She couldn't ask Harry – he would have mentioned it anyway. Lily was beautiful though and how could she, frizzy haired Hermione, remind anyone of that? He swooped past her, breaking her thought process. He crossed his arms at the front of the room, standing like a threatening statue at the head of the class. Hermione noted his expression looked particularly bored today. Suddenly, his sable eyes crossed hers, halting for a second. It was as if he was listening to her thoughts as he stared at her with foreboding. _'Well at least that was some form of recognition that I exist. He had to have been ignoring me then or I wouldn't have received such a pointed look'_

Hermione blinked, appearing a little stunned, before adding the last portion of dragonfly thoraxes to her Girding potion. That was the fourth time he'd seen her look at him this past hour. Severus thinned his lips; he could have sworn she was watching him more today than she had done in many a week. This couldn't be good. He would have tried to read her mind there and then but his last foray had put him off somewhat. Why did he care anyway? _'I had to speak out of turn'_ he chided, striding back to his desk and taking up his copy of _Asiatic Anti-Venoms. _Severus held it up as to cover his face, allowing his eyes to peer over the brim at his discretion. His eyes settled on the text to the sound of bubbling potions.

"So how long do I heat it for?"

"Till it turns blue"

"Oh right…but mine's gone black, will it change to blue after that?"

"Ummm"

Severus lowered the book precisely one third of an inch. Hermione was whispering to Neville Longbottom, assumedly to help salvage his sludge of a potion. She appeared rather fearful on prodding the contents of the boy's cauldron with her wand. She gave him a look of false hope, flitting to her potions book for some form of solution. He sighed with a raised eyebrow, returning to his reading. He attempted to start the passage again, narrowing his gaze.

"Add these and then stir it anticlockwise. That should negate what's happening"

"Ah thanks Hermione!"

'_Okay, I am not going to be able to read this' _Severus resolved, sighing.

"_Anti-_clockwiseNeville!" Hermione added in a hush.

'_Is she trying to provoke me?' _he mused from behind his book. He lifted his stare ever so slightly over it to see Hermione break her gaze from him, looking disgruntled.

'_Okay so much for that theory, he's continuing to ignore me. I would have been threatened by detention by now for helping Neville' _she decided, huffing and heating her cauldron.

As the mixture warmed her musings continued. She was hard-pressed to picturing Professor Snape with someone, smiling happily and not sadistically or sarcastically. Needless to say the woman who gave her life for love of her son and the snappy, hermit of a Potions Master didn't exactly scream 'Romeo and Juliet' in Hermione's mind's eye. _'I need to see if there is any stock in this' _she elected. Perhaps going directly to the source? _'God no, that would either end in complete lock down in terms of communication or…well…I don't actually know...expulsion? Let's just establish I don't intend to stake my potions marks on my curiosity, thank you very much' _she countered _'Then again I could simply broach him on why he's ignoring me' _she added.

'_The frustration on her face hasn't disappeared' _Severus spied _'Her potion seems fine' _he confirmed, attempting to reveal the issue _'Perhaps that blithering idiot is to blame'_

The blithering idiot Snape was referring to was Ron Weasley of course. He'd spent the entirety of the class in conference with Potter, watching Hermione with a mixture of dread and apology.

'_What was he expecting her to do? Forgive him for being a complete dunderhead and clearly not asking her to the ball in sufficient time, that appeared to be the case. As if she would have said yes, she could do much better than a Weasley for Merlin's sake' _Snape caught his thoughts, why was he becoming absorbed in the petty drama? _'Now the idiot is staring at me fearfully'_

It was then he realised he was glaring at the boy. Unsure as to why, Severus decided a little scare wouldn't do him any harm and so lingered. Ron squirmed uncomfortably, stirring his potion a bit quicker _'Still got it'_ Severus smirked inwardly.

'_Why is he staring at Ron, or is it Harry?'_ she turned to look at the pair and was greeted with a meek smile from Ron. Hermione didn't respond except for rolling her eyes and turning back to Snape; yep, it was definitely Ron. What was he doing that merited such attention and anger? She was the one who should be giving him glares… Hermione paused, why was she sounding like she was pining for Snape's attention? Aggravated, she threw her Professor a dirty look before transferring her potion to a vial.

'_Was that irritated look for me?' _Severus blinked, mirroring the look Hermione had given him earlier.

With that the bell rang, indicating the end of class.

"Leave your completed vials on your desks" he instructed, debating his departure to the sound of clinking glass, wooden stools dragging across stones and low level chatter. Perhaps the library would offer some solace in which to read his book and an escape from whatever he was getting too invested in.

Severus waited until all the students had left the room before rising from his seat. He wandered between the tables, quickly inspecting the potions of the class. Potter's was…passable though he did not wish to admit it, Weasley's didn't really deserve his attention, Finnegan's wasn't alight or sullied with ash and so a meagre improvement, Malfoy just about managed to pull it off, Longbottom's…was _good_? He stopped walking and took a step backwards to eye the vial up. Correct colour and consistency from what he could ascertain – Severus couldn't quite work it out. How had Hermione rescued it? Longbottom's _assistant _certainly was on her way to becoming the brightest witch of her age.

On that note he came to Hermione's potion; perfection as usual. He gave the vial a concerned glare as it sparkled up at him. What was that girl thinking and why was he so bothered? He cared for her safety and had taken a healthy interest in refining her potions skills but as of late he could not help but notice the inordinate amount of time thoughts of her played on his mind, despite his attempts to distance himself. Perhaps he was slipping, becoming soft with his age. He pulled a candidly unimpressed expression.

Promptly, Severus moved to the door and exited into the corridor. Unbeknown to him, Hermione had been waiting outside for the past five minutes. She began to follow briskly, clutching her potions textbook to her chest as she negotiated her way through a bustle of students and toward the Grand staircase. She called after him "Professor?"

He disregarded her and continued walking hurriedly.

"Professor Snape" she pressed, grinding to a halt as the stairwell moved and he disappeared around a corner and out of sight.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he was only a few moments from the library. He'd managed to evade whatever questioning he was going to be placed under. Perhaps he would allow a conversation once his own thoughts were clarified? No such luck as with that Hermione appeared in front of him, from nowhere it seemed.

"How did you do that?" he asked quickly, suspiciously. Eyebrow arched.

"Why are you ignoring me Professor?" Hermione interrogated in return, trying to meet his eyes. He obliged and hope quivered within her, under the illusion it would aid her in getting to the bottom of this…this…whatever it was. Perhaps his eyes would betray him or at least give her something to go on? Hermione's flicker of optimism was put out, or rather stamped out, immediately as she realized Snape was giving her the same impassable and uninterested gaze that he gave everyone. Well, lack of gaze as he was looking around her. In fact at everything in the empty corridor except her; he could be like a petulant child sometimes. She had resolved a while back that trying to read Severus Snape was like attempting to carve a passage through a brick wall with a teaspoon. It just _did not _happen, hence her audacious behaviour. True to form his expression didn't so much as twitch as he returned to stare down at her. All Hermione could gather was that he was clearly processing some thought or other. A mystery thought, but a thought none the less.

"Oh was that _you_ calling my name?" he said, as aloof as ever. Evidently that thought had been his evasive response. He simply regarded her as she glowered at him, with a look that held the caption_ 'Really?'_

"Oops" he apologised without a hint of regret tingeing his tone. Letting the word settle he awaited Hermione to stand aside, surely that would defer any prying student? It was his signature behaviour. Much to his disappointment, he was greeted with an affronted, immovable expression.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" he said sternly. If this young witch knew what was best for her she would drop whatever agenda she had and would let him be. Everyone else did and that suited him just fine, thank you very much. '_Merlin she knows how to irk someone' _he gritted to himself _'or know when something doesn't add up'_ his mind intersected. She was clever after all, unrelentingly clever. Severus often admired her adamant manner; this was not one of those moments.

"No" she answered honestly and crossly, feeling herself getting fired up. She would push him and push him until she provoked anything out of him at this point. 'Drawing blood for a stone' didn't even begin to explain the frustration flurrying in her chest.

He took a step closer to her, lips pursed. Tone lowered his voice adopted a firmness with the darkest of glares. It was enough to send any student shaking in terror to their dormitory, why Hermione even supposed that most of the creatures in the Forbidden Forest would have fled at such foreboding.

"Then prepare to be disappointed for you are treading on _thin_ ice, Granger" he cautioned "Things beyond your comprehension".

Unfortunately for Severus he was trying to ward off the most tenacious witch he'd come across in his entire life and she was now refusing to break contact with his eyes. Her brilliant brown stare was narrowed in thought, a slight crease forming between her brows. It was rather becoming actually. It suited her. Severus cursed his own mind for wandering to what the ginger-headed fool might see in her. He was angry, very angry.

"Why are you always pushing people away?" she probed.

'_Where did that come from?'_ his black eyes dilated, much to his irritation. A fleeting moment of the lonely and isolated child he once was disrupted his menace as he attempted to recover from the curveball. Severus hoped she hadn't noticed, but he knew that of course she had - this was Hermione Granger.

She saw her chance and took it "Is that what you do? You show some signs of care and humanity and then you just drive everyone away?" she asked impetuously.

Severus remained silent, taking back command of his steely countenance.

"Is that what you did to Lily Potter?" Hermione continued, voicing the epiphany forming in her mind.

"No. More" he gritted at the mention of _her_ name. How? How could she have known her name in relation to him? How much did she know? Severus felt unhinged and that did not happen often "You will drop this if you know what is good for you Hermione" he responded, swallowing his guard "Do not press me further" his voice had become thin, flaky even. Her eyes softened to caramel and the scared little boy was beginning to bubble to the surface, but in full force this time. He had to get out of here. Forget the library he needed solace in his quarters. With that the Potions Master blazed past Hermione with the curl of his cape, and descended down the stairwell, recoiling back into his hole.

Suddenly it wasn't so hard for Hermione to envisage all that Hagrid had told her.


	7. Perturbed

Perturbed

Hermione hardly slept that night. Whether it was wrestling with her own feelings of guilt for how she'd behaved or trying to decipher Snape, Hermione knew that she felt awful either way. She'd concluded, at three in the morning, it was a messy culmination of both. He looked hurt, if that we're _possible.  
'__Of course it was possible, he's human' _she reprimanded _'Perhaps he doesn't behave as conventionally human as others but he was still capable, however marginally, of all the emotions I exercise'._  
She had to apologise. It was out of order and completely unjust. What was she thinking to be so rude to her Professor? He'd only been kind to her after all and she had thanked him for this rare kindness by questioning his motives and irritating him ever since! There was just something about the way he was that messed with her head, she'd been stuck on him. Perhaps Ron was right in what he'd said all those years ago _'She needs to sort out her priorities'_ his voice echoed in her head, it was as though she was by the door opposite her now, having just conversed with her younger friends. Yet here she was, 3 in the morning in her fourth year and still a prime example of know-it-all Granger, insufferable to say the least. Had she learnt nothing?!

'_I just have to get over it, be thankful for his help and move on'_ she resolved. By doing so she would ignore her need to know everything and compulsion to work out the most elusive of puzzles she'd had ever encountered but it would be for the best. Hermione resigned to setting aside all thoughts of Professor Snape and Lily Potter in an attempt to get some shut eye.

The morning light ebbed through the window and illuminated her reflection as she fiddled with her hair. Hermione felt oddly settled having replaced her curiosity with a solution. Anytime Snape crossed her mind she distracted herself with thoughts of the day ahead and it seemed to be working at the idea of breakfast. She was ravenous. Grabbing her books she headed down the stairwell into the common room to be greeted by _Ron. '__Great' _she sighed, noting his fearful and apologetic expression _'I'd forgotten about this'. _There would be no remaining angry at him after they'd spoken; Hermione knew this already. She couldn't resist forgiving Ron when his innocent blue eyes were filled with remorse. Today she decided to save him the embarrassment of a long and often self-deprecating apology, which he did deserve really.

"You're an idiot" Hermione stated.

"Yep" Ron agreed.

"Okay then" she replied with a nod and adjusting her grip on her books.

"Glad we had this talk" he added after a moment of silence.

Hermione remained still for another pregnant pause, trying to suppress a laugh as Ron's periwinkle eyes twinkled at her. He was like a scolded puppy sometimes, annoying but adorable. Laughter dispelled the quiet between them.

"To breakfast then?" Hermione smiled, earning a satisfied grin from Ron as they left for the Great Hall.

"Harry's already there, bet he's eaten all the sausages" Ron advised, protective over his potential breakfast.

"I'm sure there'll be plenty, don't worry" she assured, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk ruefully. He wasn't in the mood to teach on a good day and as he woke this morning his mood had unsurprisingly not improved. He'd opted out of breakfast, in hopes of evading a certain Gryffindor. He was angered at the gall Hermione had yesterday and was all the more vexed as she'd clearly researched him in some way or another as though he were an assignment. The cheek! Whoever had betrayed him was in for a hex, of this he was certain. Until such culprit was discovered however, his students would do as a means of venting his ire. It's what he knew best after all and it made him feel empowered. Not that this had anything to do with it, he was in control of all aspects of his life and no little Gryffindor would undermine him. It was only when the next herd of youths traipsed in that Severus realised that his earlier evasive manoeuvre would serve him no good; his final class before lunch was fourth year.

It didn't take long for his tone of impatience to be set as all the students had been warned by those in sixth leaving the dungeon that Snape was not in a gaming mood. They'd all been deducted points, even a Slytherin had been singled out! They had all shuffled to their seats with a few whispers as the Potions Master scrawled the last ingredient of a potion on the blackboard.  
Hermione watched he'd him wearily. As soon as he turned to face them, his accusing eyes left no doubt in her mind that his wrath was down to her. They hadn't spent more than a second on her before flitting elsewhere but she knew. Hermione gulped as he scanned the room as though for victims.

"Complete the draught by the hour, a point a minute for wasting my time after said time is up" he informed dryly.  
The class continued with the same severity as in his voice, with points taken left right and centre for menial things he normally overlooked. Hermione had thought the ignoring was bad enough, now it was as though he was actively out to get her as Neville's potion went awry.

"Oh no" he sighed, the expanding slurry in his container bubbling over.

"Reducto" Hermione enchanted, attempting to be covert as he busied himself with papers to grade.

"Miss Granger!" he stood up from his desk, discarding a piece of parchment "five points from Gryffindor and do try to keep your mouth shut"

"But sir-" Hermione interjected, unthinkingly. Actually rather stupidly.

"Ten" he continued.

"But-" she persisted, gesturing to the cauldron.

"Fifteen" he sneered, hardly raising his voice and yet commanding the attention of the entire room.

"It's like he's having man-apause" Ron breathed to Harry.

Snape's eyes flashed to Weasley like a python siting its prey. He gulped, turning paler and losing what little colour he had in his cheeks. Everyone fell silent, not even the sound of brewing making itself known. Severus stalked over to him, enjoying the slow pace at which he glided toward the youth, on form and doing what he did best - striking fear into the hearts of his students. He leant on the desk, palms flat. This would be enjoyable.  
As he went to speak the sound of a cauldron hitting the ground echoed, followed by an intake of breath and a mumbled apology. Severus craned his head behind him slowly to see what the distraction was.

Hermione stood there helplessly as her potion was strewn across the stone slabs before her with a sorry looking Longbottom at her side. She looked mortified. Positively mortified. Severus cursed himself for being so weak willed as his hard and calculating eyes softened. Her bright brown eyes were wide and reflecting a fear and this did not bode well with him. All the venom on his tongue dissipated suddenly and he straightened up. Calm absolved his scowl "30 points from Gryffindor" he announced "Detention Weasley, three days".

He strode to his desk proudly, feeling ashamed inwardly. She was young, she was allowed to be inquisitive and curious and he often admired that aspect of her. Though this didn't warrant her way about going about questioning what had happened, he'd set this thing (whatever it was) into motion. He was to blame for his current situation, just as he had been before with Lily. He could change the course of action now and the bottom line was he didn't want Hermione to truly fear him. That was the last thing he wanted. The look in her eyes established that there and then.

Ron's eyes bulged out of his head further as Snape had returned to his desk, looking to an equally stunned Hermione.

"And clear up that mess Longbottom" he added as an afterthought.

"Yes sir" Neville breathed, petrified as he scurried to the cupboard for a broom.

* * *

Severus spent the rest of the lesson in a mental rut, deliberating talking to Hermione or letting things be unspoken and forgotten. He dismissed the class, being sure to keep to his word of deducting points as to affirm his standing, Hufflepuff were certainly aware 25 points later.

Returning to his marking and thinking he sensed a presence before him. He knew who it was without even looking up "I believe I dismissed everyone Miss Granger" he informed. He was met with silence, which was unusual for Hermione and so sighed, lifting his head up. There she was, biting her bottom lip, looking rather forlorn.

"What is it Granger? Not crying over spilt potion are we?" he interrogated, going back to his work, feigning disinterest.

"No Sir, I just wanted to apologise" she replied hesitantly. She batted back her hair nervously, gauging his reaction. Ron was correct in saying he had man-apause, his mood swing was enough to disorientated anybody, let alone those he had addressed directly. But she needed to say her piece, it was the right thing to do.  
Severus lifted his head slowly, looking at her deliberately. This was unexpected. He narrowed his onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said, yesterday" she clarified, trying to organise her mind. She'd repeated her apology over and over to herself last night and yet the words weren't coming out, let alone in the right order "It was, I was, out of turn to speak to you like that. Especially after how you healed my arm and-"

"I was doing my duty as your teacher Granger" Snape interjected, returning to his work

"Don't operate under the misconception that you are special, we already have Potter filling that role" he added with a little spite. He paused, _'That ought to defer her, a lie laced with truth is the most palatable after all'_. He allowed a lull to form in the conversation, filling it with the scratching of quill on parchment. "But I suppose late is better than never" he acknowledged, not lifting his gaze.

"Sir?" Hermione asked, clearly not understanding, for once.

"Don't look so put out for goodness' sake. You're forgiven" he said irked.

Severus could sense her smiling with relief. He smiled inwardly as she went to leave, this was an interesting development - the stubborn Gryffindor wouldn't have done such a thing a few weeks ago, she really was remarkable.

"Hermione?" Severus began after a moment, lowering his quill and crossing his arms.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione replied, looking to him. She wasn't sure where this was going but she quelled the hope of an explanation as soon as it came to.

"Do let Longbottom flounder a little, he won't improve with your skilled interference" he said incisively.

Hermione knew it was a reprimand, but couldn't help but grin at the backhanded compliment. All was as it was, he was tolerating her again. She nodded contently and departed leaving Severus staring at the door with a contradiction stirring in his chest. He was elated that Hermione's inquisitiveness had been stifled and she'd seemingly given up on the endeavour of understanding what he'd said, or was he? Did he fully understand it himself? Severus' brow furrowed and he retook his quill, eyes lingering on the door before he continued marking.


	8. Preservation

Preservation

Severus finished the last paper early that evening in his quarters. It was only when his clock chimed 9 that he noticed the hour. Disgruntled by loosing track of time, he hurriedly scrawled a mark on the work and tossed it onto his side table brashly. His lips thinned in irritation and discomfort. He felt unsettled and shuffled on his leather chair, resting on the arms and shutting his eyes.

With that Severus' fire flickered a floo green. Crackling sharply and summoning to Albus' office. He opened one eye, grimacing at the fireplace with a scathing look he reserved for Longbottom. Sighing, he rose and stepped into the flames. Within seconds he was standing opposite Dumblebore. He was pacing dubiously.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Severus asked, interrupting whatever train of thought the man was in the midst of.

"Ah yes, Severus. Minerva will be here shortly" he smiled, halting.

"Liquorice?" he offered, gesturing to the bowl on his desk. Severus declined, as always.

"Any word out of Karkaroff?" Dumbledore questioned nonchalantly.

"Nothing, as of yet" Severus replied, pausing mid sentence. He was sure the convicted death eater would approach him soon, it was in his nature to discuss things, after all that was what had landed him in Azkaban in the first place. The dark mark was making itself known, his own had singed him on more than on one occasion as of late and Igor would surely find this topic of conversation relevant. He may have received reprieve and convinced the rest of the wizarding world he was no longer a dark wizard but Igor Karkaroff had never denounced the old ways, Severus knew this as there was no way such cruelty could diminish, despite that spell in Azkaban.

"Hmm" Albus seemed bothered by this, waving his hand as though batting away the lack of progress as he sat at his desk "We need to find out who put Harry's name in that Goblet, Severus" he then mused with urgency "I was hoping that something would have happened by now to better our understanding"

Albus had thus far been convinced that the wizard in question was behind this and understandably so, given the circumstance surrounding the man. He was among the few who still regarded him with silent suspicion.

"Indeed" Severus agreed quickly continuing with a breath "What task is next, may I ask?" he asked, pressing his hands together.

"That's actually why I brought you here. I need you to make a preservation draught" he answered. With that the fire was disturbed with a whoosh, distracting the old man.

"Ah, Minerva" Albus greeted. Severus' lifted an eyebrow looking to the witch.

"Evening Albus, Severus" she bee turned with a smile. Severus dipped his head a little in reciprocation, silent with thought._ 'Why on earth would Albus ask him to make such a potion?'_

"A treasure is to be taken from each of the champions and placed at the bottom of the black lake. They will have an hour to retrieve them" Albus informed the pair.

Severus' confusion absolved into comprehension, the draught was for the treasure's, meaning that-. His conclusion was cut short as Minerva shrilled in astonishment "You mean to say you intend to put people there?"

"It is not my intention, I can assure you Minerva" Albus countered, peering over the rims of his glasses.

Minerva looked to Severus in exacerbation. He remained still, swallowing his own cognisance. Whichever way he sliced it, Hermione was at risk to be chosen as a treasure. He detested the thought.

"As much as I appreciate the gruelling nature of the tournament" Severus began under his colleague's scrutiny "This is beyond hazardous"

"It's out of my control Severus" Albus sighed, appearing bound by the rules. Severus could now see how irritating it was for Minerva on broaching Potter's taking part in the games. Albus was hardly a wizard who regarded rules as absolute so why decide to be difficult now. He probably had good reason but Severus failed to see it. Hermione was being put in unnecessary danger, that was all he cared about.

"And what if they aren't located in time?" Snape continued slowly, containing the fear filling chest for Hermione's safety.

Albus' look turned grave, a hint of suspicious lurking in the now murky blue "Well you'd better make a draught that will last"

"It's a complex formula, temperamental at best" he snapped, aggravated.

"Well you had better do your best then Severus, it is why I charged you with the task, you are the most skilled" Albus countered more authoritatively, hoping a compliment would dispel whatever this dithering was.

"I'm starting to regret suggesting Potter competed now" Snape muttered.

"Oh look who's changed their tune? Pray, tell, what happened to bring about this realisation?" Minerva jumped in. He'd almost forgotten she was here he was so absorbed in concern.

Severus narrowed his gaze at Dumbledore who was watching him analytically. He felt like a student again under his investigative eyes. Worry swept through Severus, why was he acting outwardly rattled? He withdrew his fraught expression, feeling stifled all of a sudden. He had to protect himself from interrogation, for once he wasn't sure what would escape his lips if he spoke and didn't intend on gambling his pride this evening. Especially not after the day he'd had. He felt a pressure on his mind as he glared at the man, no doubt a headache was formulating.

"My reservations are my own to form, hold and disclose Minerva. _When_ and _if_ I choose to" he said, in an attempt to preserve his dignity. Minerva gave him a perplexed and equally suspecting expression as he exited through the floo abruptly.

"What was that all about, Albus?" she reacted.

"Oh, you know how Severus can be sometimes" he wavered, a twinkling thought flickering in his stare "No matter" he dismissed "I'd like you to please assist Alastor in retrieving Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, when the time comes"

"Certainly" she obliged, suspicions aroused as to Severus' change of heart "Is that all?"

"Actually could you fetch Harry for me, I have something I wish to discuss with him" Albus requested.

The witch smiled, nodding as she departed the office, leaving Albus to his thoughts.

* * *

"He had me scrubbing all the cauldrons with a toothbrush!" Ron announced the following evening "I've got blisters, look!"

"Oh man up Ron" Hermione argued, ignoring his outstretched hands. Ron had just return from his detention with Snape and as complaining to his best, seemingly unsympathetic, friends.

"Man up? _Man up?! _I have two more night of this. Not bloody likely!" he continued, flopping onto the sofa beside Harry.

"You did infer he was a hormonal middle-aged woman" she stated bluntly. Harry chuckled, he didn't mean taste image of Neville's bogart popped into his head. Hermione flashed him a disapproving look.

"He is a _teacher_" she reminded.

"He could have just used a cleaning charm" Ron grumbled.

"_Really_ Ron?" Hermione snipped.

"He told me so as I finished up just now" he whined.

Hermione couldn't help but grin at this, she tried to fight it but even she found the sadistic act humorous. She wasn't sure why, perhaps his forgiveness and kindness had undermined his infallible menace.

"It's not funny!" he complained.

"If you say so" Hermione murmured, returning to her book.

"Detention with the Devil incarnate" Ron noted under his breath.

Hermione stifled her urge to reprimand him by diverting the subject "Tell us about Dumbledore"

"Oh yes" Harry said, leaning forward. The pair listened intently as he revealed the story of the pensive concealed within the headmaster's office and the identity of the mystery dark wizard at the Quidditch World Cup. Ron seemed enthralled end and amazed whilst Hermione remained cautious. It was not a good omen to be dreaming of dark wizards you have had no prior knowledge of full stop. Even in the muggle world a coincidence of such dreams and reality was worrying.

"It was amazing, as though I was in the moment" Harry enthused, breaking her deliberations "Like I was walking through the memories" he explained.

An abstract thought collided with Hermione's mind in that instant. It was as though a switch had flicked on in her head and light was being shed on extraneous detail. That was it. The object in Snape's office was a pensieve! Of course, how could she have been so silly as not to realise! But why would he have needed of such a thing? They were for observing ones thoughts when overstretched or removing them entirely.

Her brow knitted, conflict in her heart. Everything was fine now, or as fine as it was ever going to be. Did she really want to mess it up all over again? Potions had been, dare she say it, pleasant today. He'd even complimented her work!

"Well that's one way to get to know someone" Ron joked, getting up and stoking the waning .

Hermione tried to suppress the idea that immediately ballooned in her mind. She knew it was wrong; by school rules and morals but the intrigue she'd set let dwindle had been reignited. There was no quelling it again; she watched Ron turn over the amber embers, oblivious to his input and allowing the fire to pick up.


	9. Erised

Erised

The next few weeks passed swiftly for Severus, brewing preservation draughts by night and teaching by day. All the while his thoughts wrestled with his heart. The struggle was silent yet unrelenting and always about Hermione Granger. Nothing had _happened _and yet the young witch consumed his mind. Severus was rattled by the meeting with Dumbeldore that night. Despite the time that had passed, when his mind flitted to the meeting, no matter how briefly, he felt ire coursing through his veins for potentially putting Hermione in danger and an anxiety that imbalanced him. He had not endured such strength of feeling toward another since...since the last time he wanted to protect someone.

This conclusion had naturally led his logical mind to a reasoning, something that unnerved him further, that his feelings for Miss Granger were not merely platonic but threatening to be something more. Of course he attempted to banish the possibility, not entertaining the idea for more than a few seconds at at time. But when he did, when he caught sight of her her in potions from the guise of his books, something within settled. The newfound turbulence of his emotions quelled and all he could do was appreciate the reprieve he felt in her presence.

This odd calm was not in him at this precise moment. He was standing in the Great Hall, irritated. Tonight was the night of the Yule ball. A loathsome event but all staff had to be present for the champions dance. So here he was, surveying the frivolity and fighting the impulse to slip away and mull things over in his quarters. The only thing keeping him rooted to the spot was the watchful eyes of Professor Dumbledore and the chance to catch sight of Hermione.

He'd often let himself wonder if she did in fact have a date as she had proclaimed to Weasley. He had never seen her in the company of any young wizards other than the ginger-headed moron and Potter. It seemed doubtful that she had a date. Severus chose to ignore the slight elation at this conclusion. Equally a sense of sadness filled him; she buried herself in her books too much. She really needed another occupation or _preoccupation_ than playing babysitter to the dunderheads.

Severus sighed, attempting to distract himself from his own thoughts.

Weasley said she was lying but how could nobody have asked her? If he was a young wizard…Severus stopped himself right there. He was _not_ a young wizard, that was precisely the point and neither was he interested in Hermione Granger in such a way, young or old. By Merlin she was 17. Furthermore he is a Professor, a Potions master and oh how he wished this headache would end. He'd promised himself he would not dwell on this until he was in the privacy of his room.

With that the orchestra sounded, signaling the entrance of the champions. His brow furrowed, he had not spied Hermione yet. Perhaps she had decided not to come? Suddenly a voice sounded from behind him over the fanfare.

"Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?" a student asked.

Severus' eyebrow peaked as did his interest, he stared ahead, still aware of Professor Dumbledore's annoyingly observant gaze. Severus felt he was under some scrutiny, and justly so it appeared. Not that the Headmaster knew what he was thinking about, or _who _he was thinking about.

"No…Absolutely not" Weasley grumbled.

_'Ha! Serves you right you bafoon!' _Snape smirked to himself, nodding a little to Dumbledore attempting to seem casual. He nodded back, finally letting him out of sight and focusing on the champions.

An awkward void formulated in his mind and Severus rested into his heels. His eyes focused on the tree evasively.

Was he under the impression she Hermione no date?

Yes.

Did the fact she did annoy him?

Slightly.

A painful comprehension disturbed his expression for a moment. _'Oh lord I must be sharing the same thoughts as Mr Weasley' _he groaned_ 'How abysmal'_.

The champions passed in the corner of his eyes, flitting in a blur through past his field of vision. A dull weight compressed his chest. He maintained a grave and indifferent expression as he wrestled with the discomfort and emotions threatening to surface. There were two things he was certain of.

Firstly, she was definitely going to be chosen as a treasure.

He cleared his throat quietly in an attempt to divert from his realizations, his eyes however, were fixated as the applause softened and the champions emerged from the crowd.

Secondly, his heart had stilled and she was beautiful.

It was as though all else in the room faded into nothingness in that instant, _everything_ except her radiance. He was in awe, he was mesmerized, he blinked as the orchestra began. He flickered gaze at the instruments as though the sound was bothering him, interrupting Hermione's beauty. She was moving so gracefully, gliding across the floor as though it were indeed the ice it was imitating. Severus found it hard to tear his eyes away from her smiling face as soon he'd latched onto it. Then the Durmstrang lifted her off the ground and she simply glowed with joy, light as a feather in his arms.

Severus felt his heart thaw a little, it hurt. He could suddenly break from her. This was all too much to bear.

_'She is but a girl Severus' _he reasoned. He knew he was lying to himself. The person he was captivated by was a woman, the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure to set his eyes on.

Snape took this revelation as his chance to slip away. The dancing was being partaken by all and so he could move without being seen. He would head for a place he knew could centre his thoughts and get rid of this mid-life quibble of a crisis he seemed to be having.

* * *

Severus found the room after a brisk walk through the empty halls, entering it and making sure to close the door quietly behind him.

His eyes shut as he held himself against the door, arms outstretched. He took a few breaths before flickering his eyes open and turning around.

The mirror of Erised gaze back at him.

He was surprised to see it after all this time. It had been years since he'd come across it in his schooldays, often frequenting it in the early hours. Standing there for a moment or two his curiosity became roused, would he still see _her_ there? The apprehension to see Lily Potter, set him into motion instantly. He faced it, looking the guilded frame over before sighting its contents.

She was there, with no Potter's in sight, much to his approval and relief. She looked so beautiful, her porcelain skin illuminated by the streaming moonlight. Lily was just as he remembered, same confidence exuding from her delicate smile, bright blue eyes sparkling like sapphires set in pearl. Her crimson locks cascaded onto her shoulders, framing her delicate expression. Severus smiled softly, meeting her stare with an unspoken longing. Then, abruptly, her complexion started fading to gossamer.

"No" he gasped, outstretching his hand up to the mirror. Desperately, he pressed it to the glass. Lily mirrored his action calmly, her gaze changed to something he did not like. It was a goodbye that settled on her features.

"No, please, don't go" he pleaded, leaning his forehead against the cool glass and shutting his eyes with all the anguish the loss of her had caused him coarsing though him. Grief washed over him, tearing him asunder. A sob escaped Severus' trembling mouth, as he clenched at the mirror. The cold barrier mocking his pain. His eyes fluttered open, wet with tears. As his vision focused he staggered backwards, shocked and confused as to what he saw.

Hermione Granger was smiling softly at him, omniscient ochre orbs gleaming in place of Lily's beautiful blue.

Severus took another step back, weary of the sight he was faced with. For once, not entirely trusting the antiquity. It was certainly her, a few laughter lines decorating her expression and a bit more awareness about her than at present. Tentatively, Severus studied her, mistrust vanishing with his growing curiosity. His own self was smiling in the reflection, an arm around the young witch's waist, stealing glances at her. She mimicked his actions, completely at ease. It was an odd thing to behold, Severus couldn't argue with the image, the mirror didn't lie and their standing appeared equally infallible.

Severus sighed deeply, looking to his hip where her hand would have rested. He must of had a muddled look of comprehension as when he shot a thoughtful gaze back to the mirror the reflection of Hermione was fishing for his gaze. _'Even as a projection of his supposed innermost desire she is relentless' _he snidely thought. Unable to fight her persistence Severus lifted his sorry eyes up to the mirror, connecting to her captivating gaze in a heartbeat.

Was this truly his innermost desire? Know-it-all Granger at his side? He had found himself watching her in Potions and as he brewed at night, in the solace of the dungeon, his thoughts turned to her. It all made sense now.

"It is not a sin to love Severus"

He whipped himself around to be met by Albus Dumbledore, who stood a few feet behind him.

"I don't know what you mean Albus" he snipped.

"Tell me what you see" he offered.

"What I see is private" he stated defensively. There was a pause, and the old man's eyes peered over his half moon spectacles.

"Lily has gone, hasn't she?" he pried.

Severus was at a loss, how could he have known this? His mouth opened a little as he attempted to fathom some form of acidic reply.

"You are not the only Legimens remember" Albus reminded.

"Get out of my head!" Snape gritted in response, distressed.

"We cannot choose the ones we love, that is a circumstance of fate" Albus continued, unfazed by his friend's anger "It is what we do with circumstance that defines us"

"So you aren't going to be rid of me?" Severus snidely questioned, resigned.

"Severus, you are a smart man. I know you will make the right decisions when the time is right." Albus assured, his eyes wandered to the mirror "She is so very like Lily and I know that you would do anything to protect her" he paused in thought "Your loyalty is selective but when set, unyielding Severus"

He'd been found out. Whatever surprise he felt vanished instantly; how could he have fooled a brilliant wizard such as Dumbledore anyway? His recent aversion to Harry participating in the tournament in their last meeting might as well have been a white flag of surrender. "Come on Severus, I know you've been protecting her just as much as Harry" he said knowingly.

"Albus I _don't_ love her" Severus said clearly, slowly, as though his life depended on it. His mind eased at this and yet his heart wained. _'Lies' _ his conscience hissed. Severus looked to Albus for some form reassurance, straightening.

"Perhaps not yet but everybody deserves love Severus" Dumbledore countered, observing the Potions Master with intrigue "you more than most. Just consider your importance to the current climate and hers" he ended, a small smile peering through his beard as he turned to the door. Great, so Albus was not hearing what he was saying along with his own conscience. That was a fantastic comfort.

"Oh and Severus?" he began.

Severus watched the old man look to him.

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Headmaster" Snape replied, defeatedly. He stood there in silence as the wizard left. Alone with his own thoughts. Just as he had intended all evening. However he had not anticipated the bitterness his wishes tasted of.


	10. A Required Room

A Required Room

Severus finished going through the carriages, expelling a few students back to their dormitories.  
"Like animals" he muttered under his breath, storming into the castle and out of the icy air.  
A war had begun waging within him, a swirling tempest of emotion, common sense (or lack there of) and memories curdling in his chest. He felt he needed to discipline someone as he clearly had no self control. Some order needed to be exercised! He did wish that Karkaroff wasn't harassing him so, it was aggravating. He wasn't in the mood for his missions for Dumbledore but then again he didn't want to be alone - hence his decision to oust the students from their rendezvous and canoodling.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" he spat at the death eater.

The wizard sent him a dark look, his heavy eyes surveying his comrade for a moment before resigning his persistence "You can't avoid this forever Severus" he returned before turning on his heel and out of sight.  
Snape stood silently for a second or two before departing in the opposite direction, enraged and grumbling as he went. He heard a few shouts from his path ahead, dulled by the last of the music – or so he hoped. It was just another thing that was irritating him.

His pace quickened.

The sooner he got to the dungeons the better.

Dress robes billowing behind his purposeful strides Severus stalked down the corridor, toward the commotion out of coincidence. He passed it, turning to the Great hall and sharply halted. The deathly glare and disgruntled countenance he was bearing dwindled as he spied the spat unfurling was between two familiar Gryffindors. Severus swiftly concealed himself behind a pillar, a thought playing on his lips and mind before departing the scene.

* * *

Hermione wiped a tear from her eyes as she hobbled away from the Great Hall and toward the common room reluctantly, shoes in hand. Ron had to bloody ruin everything, didn't he! She wandered for a few minutes, not really caring to look where she was going and instead focused on her swollen feet and her incompetent best friend-crush-whatever he was.

The stairwell must have changed as when Hermione finally looked up and found herself on the seventh floor, facing a tapestry of what appeared to be a wizard trying to teach trolls ballet. She let out a little laugh at the preposterous image, taking a step backwards and leaning against the wall. At least something lifted her spirits, be it only for a few seconds. Running her hand against the stone, Hermione's fingers came across a handle, how odd. Turning she did not recognize the door, nor realise it was there in the first place. Curiosity getting the better of her and reluctance to go back to Gryffindor Tower in her mind, a he was spurred to investigate. She entered the room cautiously.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised at what she uncovered. A humble fire crackled away merrily, inviting her further in to the space. She obliged, treading the floorboards tentatively and dropping her shoes to the ground. The windows were cased with heavy velvet curtains, shutting out the cold and creating a cocoon of warmth. Hermione felt as though the outside world didn't exist as she sat on the edge of the four-poster bed in the corner. This place was truly a haven after tonight. It was only then she saw the chair by the mantle, a set of pajamas hanging over the back and a piece of parchment on the seat. She rose from the soft, blanket coated mattress and eyed the curio wearily. Was this room already occupied? Or was it intended for someone? She brought the paper to the firelight.

_Merry Christmas Hermione,_  
_Sleep well and ignore the cretin._

She studied the note for a moment, recognising the script but unable to place a finger as to where from. Apparently the room was for her. Hermione would have pondered the conundrum if not for the exhaustion aching her bones and patience. She set the note down and prepared herself to invade the enticing bed. Her heavy head hit one of the many pillows and soon lulled to into a deep sleep and the mystery of the note writer disappeared with her consciousness. Nobody questioned where Hermione had been the following morning, having managed to sneak back into the dormitory before the excitement of Christmas brought her friends out of bed.


	11. Concoctions

Concoctions

Hermione stirred in the lacewing fly carefully, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, a sense of déjà vu captivating her attention for a moment as she looked up to the window. She shook her head in anticipation; hearing the plumbing grumble under the strain of something or other. Her brow furrowed and with a wail Moaning Myrtle surfaced from the stalls.

The ghost spied Hermione and floated across curiously "More poly juice potion" she commented, almost sneering down her nose at the witch.

"Yes" Hermione replied quietly, looking behind her with caution on the off chance that a student would walk in.

"Is Harry being a naughty boy again?" she mused gleefully, circling Hermione and her cauldron, giggling.

"No, if you must know I'm doing this on my own" she answered defensively, turning a page of Moste Potente Potions purposefully.

"Ohhhh, is it a secret?!" she reeled excitedly, voice shrilling.

"Sort of" she murmured, trying to focus on her work.

"What would happen if I told him?" she asked.

Hermione looked up to a pair of ghostly blue eyes directly in front of hers "Ah!" She squealed, jumping back at the vicinity of Myrtle's face.

"Don't!" she recovered, stabilising the cauldron she'd nearly spilt.

Myrtle seemed to enjoy this reaction and stretched out in the space beside her. Reclining, she looked at her transparent nails "Is it about a _boy_?"she pried.

"What?" Hermione barked. Looking up she saw Myrtle was a bit put out and frowning. It occurred to her then that, in her own way, Myrtle was trying to make conversation. It must be lonely being a ghost, and a student at that. She was not some historical figure from a thousand years ago, Hermione could only assume that conversation topics were limited, spending eternity talking to them must be abysmal "No" she answered in a dismissive mumble, almost apologetically.

"It is" she teased after a moment.

"It is not about a boy" she insisted, and it wasn't. This about Professor Snape and his rather odd comment...and her curiosity...and this muddle in her head. The more Hermione thought about it the more guilty she felt about being so invasive into her Professor's motives; each justification she conducted seemed to dwindle in validity.

"Are you going to scare Ron for being such a tripe at the ball?" Myrtle pressed excitedly.

"How do you know about that?" Hermione returned.

"News travel fast" she answered honestly, swirling into a cross legged position on the opposite side of the cauldron to Hermione. The ghost planted her head onto the backs on her hands, fingers interlaced and staring at the living student very pointedly. Hermione didn't bite, in fact she bit her tongue and continued stirring the potion. To think that her bitterness towards Ron had just begun to wear off, now she felt a familiar resentment bubble within her.

"Is it the one who sent you to the room of requirement?" the ghost mused.

"You know who that was?" Hermione asked, suddenly very serious. She'd deduced that it was the come and go room she had stumbled upon as she'd left in the morning and the door vanished behind her. What she hadn't been able to decipher was the identity of the witch or wizard who had somehow led her to it. Clearly someone had been looking out for her that night; whoever had left her that note. She'd spent many an hour staring at the parchment in wonderment up until now.

"_I'm_ not a gossip" Myrtle sounded indignantly.

Hermione's lips tightened '_yeah right' _. She readjusted her posture, settling on the fact she wouldn't be likely to ever find out. As Hermione considered how thin her sympathy for Myrtle was wearing there was a bustle of commotion echoing from the corridor; classes were starting up again. Hermione gathered her books and gave her potion one last look.

"Could you keep an eye on it for me Myrtle?" she asked wearily, eying it.  
"Your secret is safe with me" the ghost giggled cryptically.

"Safe _from_ me more like" Hermione muttered under her breath "Are you sure you won't tell me?" she pleaded in one last endeavour.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Myrtle squealed, shooting up into the air and down into one of the stalls with a splash. Hermione furrowed her brow and departed to potions.

* * *

Severus sat in wait that evening. He rapped his fingers anxiously on his knee, staring at the door. Hermione had looked surprised to see him, her perfect eyebrow quivering ever so slightly on sight of him. The students had filed in past her, she taking a seat a bit more suspiciously than the others as Minerva fussed and Alastor stood guard of his office door.

The time had come to tell them of their involvement in the next task tomorrow. Severus had been ruing this day before it had even come and in all honesty the whole thing was a blur. It had passed him by, having been wrapped up in his reservations and new found doubts about his skills and now he was sat in Alastor's office, still struggling to keep up with reality. At the present moment Severus had found himself fixated with her face, all else was irrelevant. It was only the reproach of Weasley that broke him from his thoughts.

"Are you bloody mad?" Ron blurted out.

"Mind your language" McGonagall corrected immediately.

Hermione appeared a little apprehensive, as though allowing the intended course of action to sit on her tongue and was deciding wether it was palatable or not. Hermione's maturity struck him dumb sometimes. He narrowed his gaze, trying to read her expression. Suddenly, he was hit with vivid ochre orbs, they looked at him curiously. As did all the other eyes in the room.

"Severus?" Minerva repeated.

"Hm?" he answered, tearing his eyes from her. Discomfort stilling the air around him, only he could feel it, everyone else just seemed to be concerned forth their own well being or for the students in Minerva's case. Alastor's countenance was harder to decipher, he still felt judged and marked by the ex-auror, and rightly so. Snape still suspected his distrust, the glint in his good eye was enough to remind him of that.

"Will you explain the effects of the draught?"she requested.

He rose from his seat, the creak of the chair splitting the heavy atmosphere. He felt a little stifled, this was one of those rare occasions that he wished his robes didn't reach up the nape of his neck.

"You will fall asleep within moments of consuming the potion" Snape began, diverting his gaze from Moody. His fingers remained pressed together as he spoke, eyes flickering unwittingly to Hermione every few words or so "The Potion itself holds it's derivations in your common place sleeping draught and imposes the same effects. _How_ever. The draught will also suspend your nervous system, making the cells within your bodies temporarily...dormant. You will recall nothing of the time you are under its influence, feel nothing and will feel a nausea for a day or so following your awakening"

He took this opportunity to survey the students. The little French girl seemed nervous, Miss Chang was absorbing the information, Weasley seemed annoyed amidst his usual vacant gaze and Hermione was biting her bottom - clearly debating a question.

"Any..." he began "questions?"

"Do we have a choice?" Weasley mumbled. Snape shot him a narrow stare.

"Yah got no choice Weasley, it's a binding magical contract so suck it up"Alastor growled.

Weasley paled in fear "Don't remember signing anything" he winced.

"You didn't have to. Potters participation has inferred your involvement in this task. Why you would be regarded as a treasure by any stretch of the definition is beyond me mind you" the ex-auror snapped.

"I do not understand zis" the Beauxbaton gestured at Moody, a little aloof and dazed.

Minerva rolled her eyes "Do I need to speak to Dumbledore about your conduct again Alastor?" she glowered at the wizard. He seemed to shrink at this. Snape fought the urge to smirk; the look Hermione adorned was enough to sober his mood.

"Not to fret dear, ignore them" Minerva said to the young girl. She accepted this contently.

Severus set his gaze on Miss Chang who shook her head in understanding.

"Miss Granger?" he asked, crossing his hands behind his back. Her brown eyes flickered up to him hesitantly.

"Sir, I just, isn't the draught a tad temperamental?" she inquired calmly.

"_A tad temperamental?_!" Ron repeated before he could respond "That's assuring to know when you are being tied to the bottom of the Black Lake"

"Zip it Weasley, or I'll-"Alastor started. He stopped himself at Minerva's warning glare "I'll take 5 points from Gryffindor" he settled in a low and begrudging voice. He earned a nod from Minverva but everyone in the room knew he had some rather choice words that he'd have much rather had expressed.

"I can assure you, Hermione, that you are in good hands. Professor Snape has made the draught himself" McGonagall answered, cutting Severus off again. His mouth sealed itself as he watched her look from her head of house and then back to him. She had adopted that familiar, penetrating stare - the inescapable one she had been giving him during their spat in the hall. He felt his collar tighten further.

"And what if we aren't retrieved in time? If I recall correctly from _Petrifications and Preserves by Percy Picklewich _that the draught ingredients are measured in reference to a specific timeframe of effectiveness" she countered, breaking her steady and brilliant eyes away and to the witch. Unsure of what to respond Minerva gave Severus a pleading look. They could not skirt around the danger forever. He longed to set her at ease, but he could only offer her the precautionary amendment he had made to the draught.

"I have taken the liberty of brewing the potion in such a manner that will allow for an extra 10 minutes atop those required for the task. Any further extension of the ingredients' volume would have rendered the draught's effectiveness...indeterminate" Severus answered honestly, hoping that this would be enough assurance for her along with his admission earlier in the year. This was the first time he'd actively hoped for her to recall that moment.

Hermione took a second or two, now staring at him once more. She was searching his eyes for something. Unsure as to what, he put up his defensive front, raising an eyebrow. She nodded in accord and Weasley sighed in resignation.

At this the students were given a glass chalice filled with a red liquid, it could have been Madame Rosmerta's house wine on appearance. They each drank and passed it back to Snape as he went from treasure to treasure until he came face to face with his own. Weasley had just slumped back into his chair, leaning against a dormant Cho as he handed Hermione the glass. He felt horrid; as though his actions were a violation against his will. If she came to any harm he would never forgive himself.

Her large brown eyes observed the glass and then shot up to meet his dark stare. They were so filled with innocence and fraught worry that Severus very nearly snatched the it back and threw its contents onto the ground behind him.

No such action took place.

He stood there unmoving, attempting to conceal the apology in his eyes as she searched them one last time.

'_Coward_' he thought irately to himself as she brought the rim to her rosen lips and drank. He watched at a sleepiness overcame her and she began to lull from side to side. He caught her as she fell forward, resting her back in the chair. It was the only act of protecting her he truly had control over for the next 13 hours.


End file.
